Pac-Man
|-|Pac-Man Adventures= |-|Original Game= Character Synopsis Pac-Man, also known as Mr. Pac-Man '''or '''Puckman, is the main protagonist of the Pac-Man series. He is husband of Ms. Pac-Man, and the father of Baby Pac-Man and Jr. Pac-Man. Pac-Man is Namco's famed mascot and was created by Toru Iwatani. Since his first appearance in 1980, Pac-Man has become a legendary video game icon and is one of the most recognizable fictional characters in the world Character Statistics Tiering: 5-B ' '''Verse: '''Pac-Man '''Name: '''Pac-Man (He originally was going to be Phuck Man. He also has aliases such as Mr.Pac-Man or Sr.Pac-Man) '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''25 as of Pac-Man World 3; Technically 38 (was created in May 22, 1980) '''Classification: '''Pac-Person (In M.U.L.E, he's called a Packer) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammerspace (Can consume any substance without injury), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage/hurt ghosts), Toon Force, Spin Dash (Via Rev Roll), Statistics Amplification (Via Capsules/power-ups/Roller Blades/Sneakers and as Golden/Super Pac-Man), Statistics Reduction and Durability Negation (Via Power Pellet), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation and so on), Flight (Via Magic Boots/Feathered Hat/Jet Pack/Super Pac-Man), Illusion Creation, Astral Projection (Can create a duplicate that mirrors all of his actions via Cyan Capsule), Flight (Via Space Board), Plot Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Reality Warping (Via Magic Pen), Energy Manipulation (Via Optics Beam), Sound Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Via Sonar, creates a sound wave to scare off enemies), Magnetism Manipulation (Via Magnet Pellers), Ice Manipulation (Via Freeze Pellets), Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Ball/Pyro/Fire Pellets ), Air Manipulation (Via Tornado/Twinado Pellets), Barrier Creation (Via Pac-Shield), Transmutation (Via Cherries & Magic Wand), Explosion Manipulation (Via Bomb & Boom), Weather Manipulation, Creation (Can create random invisible one-use spike traps with Trap powerup and generate hammers/ropes/fruits/vegetables), Weapon Creation (Can generate rockets and throw various stuff like fruits, Galaxian ships, bells and keys), Water Manipulation (Via Fire Hydrant), Intangibility (Via Stealth), Summoning (Can also summon various characters to temporarily protect him while racing, a trail of pac-dots to eat for a recovery and Siria the Ice Dragon), Gravity Manipulation (Can create short tractor rays to capture/pull in enemies and grab them), Shapeshifting (Via Bomb, Boom and Pac-Bomb power-ups, can turn himself into a bomb), Duplication (Via Pac-Men), Attack Reflection and Technological Manipulation (Via Radar), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electric/Electro-Shock Power Pellet), Size Manipulation (Via Giant/Shrink Pellet), Metal Manipulation(Via Chrome Pellet), Light Manipulation (Via Red Ribbon Power Pellet), Vibration Manipulation (Via Super Stomp and Power Bounce Pellets), Density Manipulation (Can make himself lighter via Feathered Hat), Danmaku (Can launch omnidirectional beams after collecting 256 pac-dots), Portal Creation and Spatial Manipulation (Via Vortex Pellet), Healing/Regeneration (Via Health Pack), Death Manipulation (With the Artifact, can vaporize/disintegrate a powerful spirit/creature like Mollusc by shooting a stronger energy beam on them), BFR and Resistance to Magic (As Golden Pac-Man), Transformation (Can transform into Super Pac-Man, allowing him Flight, Size Manipulation, Invulnerability and the ability to go through doors without unlocking them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (As claimed by Iwatani, Pac-Man can eat nuclear weapons without suffering ill effects) 'Destructive Ability: Planet Level '(Defeated Golvis,who's stated to be capable of destroying "Pac-Land" , which is the planet Pac-Man lives on. Consistently defeats opponents who are capable of harming him. Capable of utilizing the powers of The Golden Fruit, objects capable of destroying Pac-Land and was stated by many characters to threaten Pac-Land) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Capable of navigating astroid belts and reacting to attacks fromships that move at these speeds), '''higher '''through power-ups such as Roller Blades and Sneakers 'Lifting Ability: Class 1 '(Should be on par with his wife, Ms.Pacman, who pushed stone blocks of this size) 'Striking Ability: Planet Level '(Was capable of physically combating both Golvis and Golden Fruit empowered Spooky, who both had power capable of destroying Pac-Land) 'Durability: Planet Level '(Survived the destruction of "The Future" , which is it's own planetary station comparable in size to average planets. Can tank hits from Golvis, who was going to destroy Pac-Land and also Spooky, who was capable of preforming the same feat after absorbing The Golden Fruit) 'Stamina: Very High '(Can survive the destruction of planetary systems and continue to surf an astroid belt. Capable of fighting opponents whilst injured and tired) 'Range: 'Standard melee range. Higher with powerups (varies from several meters to infinite) 'Intelligence: Very High (Is good at solving puzzles, booby-trapped mazes, out-witting ghosts, disguising, etc. Has been strategizing to get through different mazes and levels since the first Pac-Man game, starting out with just mazes but soon expanding to entire platforming levels. In addition, he has adapted to new forms, fought and experienced many different fighting styles from many enemies. Piloted different vehicles like the Lemon Rocket and Toc-Man) Weaknesses: '''His powers tend to have short timespans of functionality Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: Pellets: An energizer that when devoured causes opponents to become defenseless and increases Pac-Man's own power *'Super Pellet:' Allows Pac-Man to become Super Pac-Man *'Red Pellet: ' Increases the amount of time of any other power pellet consumed, allowing their side effects to last longer *'Super-Pac Boost: ' Upon consuming it, Pac-Man's speed will double for a short time *'Power Bounce Pellet:' Upon using, Pac-Man's body will glow with energy *'Pac-Pellet: ' Smaller pellets Pac-Man usually eats that can be stored away and used as projectiles *'Chrome Power Pellet:' Makes Pac-Man metallic and invincible. Can also be used to allow Pac-Man to walk on lava and sink underwater *'Shrink Pellet: ' Allows Pac-Man to shrink down and get into smaller areas *'Red Ribbon Power Pellet:' Pac-Man runs leaving a trail of light behind him. Said ring of light will close up around enemies and explode upon contact *'Super Stomp Pellet:' Allows Pac-Man to perform a "Super Stomp" and as a byproduct creates a large shock wave that knocks away enemies and leaves them stunned *'Electro-Shock Power Pellet:' Allows Pac-Man to shoot electricity from his hands. This can also stun enemies and short circut anything technological in nature *'Vortex Pellet: ' Summons a purple spiraling whirlpool like portal that sucks up all ghosts on screen *'Champion Pellet: ' Upon being consumed, Pac-Man becomes powerful enough to smash a giant ghost into pieces. This also grants Pac-Man to the power to duplicate himself and take out any group of enemies Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Laser:' Shoots a laser that can instantly burn/destroy ghosts. The Laser shoots straight ahead of Pac-Man and turns when he turns. It can also be used to quickly destroy a row of enemies at once. *'Freeze:' Slows down the movement of all enemies with icy cold, even ones who are at a distance. *'Bomb:' Pac-Man glows red. If he is touched like an enemy, he'll trigger an explosion that can blow up a large group of enemies surrounding him. If Pac-Man goes untouched for too long, the bomb will go off prematurely *'Giant:' Pac-Man becomes giant and can squish/eat smaller enemies *'Tornado:' Summons a tornado that chases/pursues enemies and rips them apart if they get caught in it *'Stealth:' Render's Pac-Man invisible and intangible. However, Pac-Man can't touch/hurt his enemies either, so this is instead used to sneak by them undetected until it wears off *'Fire:' Pac-Man becomes covered in flame, leaving a firery trail behind him that burns enemies if they step on it while also burning any enemy who touches him *'Trap:' Lays a spiky trap on the ground that stays stationary for awhile until an enemy steps in it, which kill any ghosts that run over them. These traps don't hurt Pac-Man himself, and disappear after a single use. *'Magnet:' Pulls in near by items be them power ups/weapons Pac-Man can use, fruits that he can eat, or just power pellets that aren't too far away *'Pac-Men:' Summons miniature clones of Pac-Man that pursue enemies and bite/eat them. *'Shatter:' An upgraded version of Freeze that not only slows down enemies, but also summons ice stalagmites on random areas of the map *'Pyro:' An upgraded version of "Fire" that works the same way, only the fire trail that Pac-Man leaves behind can now spread in multiple directions and cover more ground before disappearing *'Twinado:' An upgraded version of Tornado that summons two homing tornadoes that go off in different directions to hit enemies from both sides *'Optics:' An upgraded version of "Laser" which can bounce off walls and change direction to hit enemies coming in from different angles *'Boom:' An upgraded version of "Bomb" that triggers mini explosions after touching enemies followed by a big one *'Regen:' An upgraded version of "Magnet" that not only pulls in items/fruit/power pellets, but will even make them re-appear after they've been used/consumed so they can be collected/used a second time *'Radar:' A radar-like beam circles Pac-Man while he moves around. Enemies/ghosts that touch the beam will be chopped to pieces *'Cherries:' Creates a pink force field around Pac-Man. Any ghosts who go inside of it will be turned into cherries *'Sonar:' Repels ghosts who get too close to Pac-Man and makes them run away from him instead *'Electric:' Electrifies Pac-Man and can automatically zap ghosts/enemies even if they're further away from him *'Beam:' Pac-Man shoots out a long beam both in front of him and behind him goes through walls/obstructions and take out any ghosts who hit it Extra Info: '''Respect Thread on Pac Man Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Category:Iconic Characters Category:Namco Bandai Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Brawlers Category:Weapons Master Category:Gun Users Category:Pilots Category:Armor Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Weather Users Category:Creation Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Spin User Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Astral Projectors Category:Illusionist Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fear Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Technology Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Laser Users Category:Toonforcers Category:Sealers Category:Electricity Users Category:Light Benders Category:Vibration Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Death Users Category:Metal Users Category:Density Controllers Category:Portal Users Category:Space Benders Category:Size Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 5